Ces yeux la
by Azeituna
Summary: Pourquoi la mère de Neville a pleure lorsqu'elle a vu les yeux de Harry? Parcequ'ils lui rapellaient son premier amour. [Lily PotterxAlice Longbottom]Femslash


Femslash. : Relation entre femmes.

Résumé: Alice Longbottom se rapelle de Lily.

Pairing. : Lily Evans / Alice hum…..future Mrs. Longbottom, ça vous va?

Je n'ai jamais vu ce couple en français. Cette fincs je voulais l'écrire depuis longtemps. J'ai peut-être change un peu le caractère de la maman de Harry.

Longbottom Londubat.

* * *

Ces yeux la.

Neville Longbottom, était très confus, il ne savait pas si être triste ou joyeux de ce qui venait d'arriver. Sa mère qui n'avait dans ces quinze ans de vie jamais dit un seul mot, fait un seul mouvement. Cette même mère avait pleure, les larmes avaient parcouru ses joues doucement et elle avait murmure quelque chose que personne n'avait put entendre. Ces sanglots devinrent plus forts, maisau but d'un moment elle se calma. Ceci parce qu'elle avait vu Harry. Neville était fâché, ne pas avoir pu provoquer jamais aucune réaction de sa mère lorsque Harry l'avait fait seulement en la regardant. Mais il se posait surtout une question, pourquoi ? Pourquoi sa mère, Alice Longbottom, avait pleuré en rencontrant Harry Potter ?

Elle avait froid, ce que n'était pas une nouveauté, cette chambre avait été toujours aussi froide. Les larmes perlaient encore dans ces beaux yeux châtaigne. Elle se sentait perdue, tant de choses lui était revenues en si peut de temps. Elle c'était vraiment appliqué pour enfoncer ce souvenir dans le fond de son âme.

Ce n'était pas juste que tout ce temps ait été en vain. Ce souvenir la hantait.

La journée était sombre, et le vent soufflait. Une jeune femme courrait dans les rues dessertes de Londres. Elle avait froid, mais elle aavait surtout peur, elle courait pour se calmer. Pourquoi ? Elle marchait a présent, regardant les lumières que peut a peut on allumait dans les rues. Il commençait à faire nuit. La jeune femme pris une petite rue et arriva à un café. Elle entra et s'assit dans une table du coin. Elle avait peur, peur de ce que la belle rousse pourrait bien lui dire. Au fond elle savait ce qu'elle allait dire. Alice se refusait pourtant à le croire.

Lily s'aperçut qu'elle était en retard, elle s'arrêta devant le café, devant leur café.Elle soupira.

Al….Pardon.

Elle se décida a entrer, Alice était assise dans une table du fond. Elle buvait un café au lait comme toujours. Ses regards se croisèrent. Elle s'assit. Alice ne la regarda pas, elle boudait ce qui était parfaitement normal.

Salut Alice.

Salut Lily, ça va ?

Répondit l'autre jeune d'un ton froid.

Oui. Merci.

Un ange passa. Lily ne savait pas comment commencer. Elle ne voulait même pas faire ça, ce n'était pas juste, pas du tout.

Arrête Lil' je sait pourquoi on est ici. Pour terminer. Parce que tout va aller vivre le parfait amour avec Potter, ton prince charmant.

La voix de la jeune femme avait monte sans qu'elle s'en rende conte. Au fond elle était marre, marre de tout ça. Mais surtout marre de dépenser des nuits à penser, au fait que la beauté aux yeux verts ne l'appartiendrait jamais.

Alice... ce n'est pas comme ça…- protesta la rousse mais sa voix commençait a changer, elle ne voulait pas pleurer.- Tu ne comprends pas.

Au contraire- murmura la belle femme aux cheveux bruns- Lil' je comprends tout. Tu sais, ce n'est pas la peine de m'expliquer.

Alice se lève mais Lily la retient en serrant son poignet, elle le serre doucement. Elles se regardent.

Tu es toujours comme ça, têtue. Pourrait mademoiselle Alice m'écouter au moins une fois dans sa vie ? S'il te plait.

Alice se libera de la main de son amie.

N'essai pas de me donner des explication. Je ne veux pas les entendre.

Je ne te donnerais aucune explication, on savait que ça ne marcherait pas, on le savait depuis toujours.

Alice retomba dans sa chaise et ferma les yeux, ces mots lui faisaient mal, très mal.Mais c'était pourtant vrai. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua les larmes de sa rousse préférée. Lily pleurait, elle pleurait pour ce qui n'était pas arrive et n'arriverait jamais. Une main douce ce et chaude ce posa sur sa joue humide.

Tu as tout a fait raison Lil' mais …mais j'aurais voulu croire que ça marcherait. Que c'était plus qu'un jeu.

Lily serra la main qui se trouvait dans sa face et ferma les yeux.

Justement c'est ça le problème, Al,c'était un jeu mais on l'a pris au sérieux. On l'a traite comme si c'était du vrai….amour. -Elle sanglota -Et tu sais ce qui est pire. Que je t'aime.

Alice sécha les larmes de sa Lily, elle l'aimait, tellement.

Lil' moi aussi je t'aime. Tu le sais bien n'est ce pas le point, tu sais aussi que je t'ai toujours aime.

La rousse força un sourire. Elle détestait qu'Alice fasse toujours les choses plus dures, mais elle était comme ça. Peut-être a cause de cela elle l'aimait, car sa princesse brune ne se taisait jamais. Même quand il le fallait.

Pourquoi ?

Humm…

Pourquoi tu dis tu cela Lily. – le ton de la fille était légèrement agace- Pourquoi cette soudaine envie de terminer notre relation. Ça ne t'avait pas embete auparavant. Je dirais même le contraire.

Silence, un silence qui faisait mal. Qui pesait beaucoup. Alice savait la raison mais elle voulait l'écouter, pour y croire.

Je veux avoir une famille.

Encore plus de silence. Et ben, voila. Elle voulait avoir une famille, c'était cela ce que Potter pouvait lui donner, et elle non.

Tu comprends- Continua Lily- Je veux avoir un enfant, un travail, avant que se soit trop tard. Pour faire quoi que se soit.

Trop tard ? Trop tard, Lily s'il te plait on a vingt ans, ça ne sera pas tard après, on a une vie devant nous.

Lily regarda son amie fixement. Elle eu une mue de tristesse et de dégoût.

Non, tu te trompes ma belle, Il ne permettra pas qu'on vive longtemps. Voldemort, il nous tuera avant qu'on puisse avoir une vie, c'est pour ça que je veux te laisser. Parce que le temps court trop vite pour nous.

Tu te résignes. C'est terrible.On doit lutter, pour le vaincre, ou conte tu vivre toute ta vie dans cette peur ?

Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus, j'ai la sensation que quelque chose terrible arrivera.

Lily avait la mine préoccupe apparemment elle croyait vraiment a ses pressentiments. Alice s'inquiétait pour elle.

D'accord Lily. Je comprends. A la fin t'as raison, ce n'était qu'un jeu de gamines amené trop loin. Elle avait trop mal. Ces paroles lui brûlaient la bouche. Mais elle voulait être en bon terme avec la rousse. Il lui serait insupportable de se disputer avec elle. – Oubli Voldemort, oubli tout. Je ne suis pas contente de ce qui vient d'arriver. Mais si tu est si sure. – sa voix se brisa. Lily acquise et prit la main d'Alice.

Sortons.

Elles payèrent, et sortirent. Dehors, le vent soufflait avec beaucoup de force. Lily trembla. Alice l'entoura avec ses bras, les gens regardaient. Ils chuchotaient, ce n'était pas du tout important. Arrivés a une ruelle sombre Alice descendît ses main jusqu'au anches d'Evans, elle tremblait. Alice s'éloigna un peu de son amie et la regarda longuement.

Al….Cesse de me regarder comme ça.

Obéissante elle cessa de la regarder et l'embrassa sur le cou, doucement. La rousse frémit, elle adorait sentir la peau chaude d'Alice contre la sienne. Les lèvres des deux jeunes filles s'unirent dans un baiser long, profond. Lily se sépara la première.

Arrête Alice, aujourd'hui je dors chez Pétunia, elle cherche toutes les excuses pour me laisser au trottoir. Il ne faut pas que je sois en retard.

C'est une excuse ?

Tu sais que non.

Je te raccompagne.

Elles prirent un chemin long. Alice savait que c'était la fin. Lily sans savoir que faire la regardait. La future Mrs. Longbottom ne croyait pas quand elle arriverait a la Privet Driver, elle perdrait sa Lily a jamais. C'était si irréel. Mais elle avait accepte car elle savait que se jour viendrait. Le jour ou Lily ne voudrait plus d'elle.

Un jeu, un jeu de gamines, c'était ça au debout. Elles s'embrassaient pour 's'entraîner'. Rien de plus, mais ça devint plus vivant, plus intense. Ça devint de l'amour tout simplement. Et Lily se préoccupa, elle décida d'arrêter tout. Avant que soit trop tard, avant qu'elles se retrouvent a souffrir par cet amour impossible. Alice, son Alice qui pleurait, pour elle. C'était illogique, elle la faisait souffrir pour pas qu'elle souffre. Mais c'était le meilleur. Pour les deux. En plus James n'était pas méchant. Et Frank courrait après Alice depuis un certain temps, elle ne l'avait jamais dit non, ni oui. Elles ne tarderaient pas à refaire leurs vies.

Mais au fond la belle rousse savait que se ne serait pas si facile.Pas du tout.

Il avait un parc Lily s'assit dans une balançoire.

On doit se dire au revoir ici. Pétunia piquerait une crise si elle te voyait.

Je n'aime pas le froid.

Lily ne compris pas le commentaire de son amie.

Quoi ?

Je n'aime pas le froid Lil'. Et tu e me congele. – Alice pris place dans la balançoire a cote de Lily.- Pourquoi est tu comme ça?

Al…

Non, tu as peur. Tu ne vois pas ! Ce sont nos derniers moments ensemble et tu me traites comme si on s'était vues deux fois dans la vie. Apres on ne se verra que comme amies. Probablement avec des gosses dans le ventre ou dans les bras. C'est notre dernière chance de nous aimer.

On aura mal.

Je préfère garder un bon souvenir.

Lily n'avait pas besoin de plus de paroles, elle alla s'assoire sur les genoux de son amie. Et elles s'embrasèrent, tout en se serrant l'une contre l'autre. Les mains d'Alice caressaient les anches de la rousse.

Al.

Gémit doucement la fille aux yeux verts avant de se serrer d'avantage contre elle et reposer sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Alice jouait avec les cheveux roux. Elles resteraient ainsi un certain temps. Sentant l'odeur, la peau, la respiration, l'une de l'autre. Lily se sépara légèrement. Presque douloureusement.

Je dois aller chez ma sœur.

Et moi, je dois essayer de refaire ma vie sans toi.

Lily sourit. Elle embrassa Alice avant de partir.

Ne fait pas cette tete. Al. On se reverra dans trois jours.

Oui…

Murmura Alice.

Elles se reverraient dans trois jours, pour une réunion de l'ordre, mais ce ne serait plus la même chose. Elles seraient deux bonnes amies. Rien de plus. Mais elle ne dit rien, Lil' voulait la rassurer et, peut-être, se rassurer elle-même. Elle regarda Lily lâcher ses mains et courir par les rues.

Lil'

La rousse se retourna.

A lundi.

A peine la silhouette de sa belle se perdit dans les ombres. Alice courut. En pleurant. Lily, sa Lily.

Ce n'était pas son destin d'être ensemble. La prophétie devait s'accomplir. La vie devait continuer.

Dans une chambre froide de Sant Mangouste, une femme pleurait. Ces yeux verts l'avaient obligée à se souvenir de trop de choses en très peu de temps. Et surtout car elle sentait que les yeux verts n'appartenaient pas a ce garçon aux cheveux rebelles. C'étaient les yeux de Lily.

De _sa_ Lily.

* * *

Pas fière. Je n'ai pas aime cette histoire. Je reviens trop aux mêmes idées. C'est censé être un romance mais c'est pas très romantique. Enfin j'espère que vous aimerez. Envoyes des commentaires. 


End file.
